


Стань его ключом

by Shamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamer/pseuds/Shamer
Summary: Если пользоваться метафорами, Кастиэль сказал бы, что Дин тот замок, который он искал всю жизнь и который все никак не хочет перед ним открываться.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Стань его ключом

В мире есть множество загадок: как появилась Земля, произошли ли люди от обезьян, существуют ли инопланетяне, сколько в космосе звёзд и галактик и кому Тейлор Свифт продала душу, чтобы писать такие потрясающие альбомы. Кастиэль, к слову, знал ответы на все эти вопросы и кое-кому пообещал узнать ответ на последний. Несмотря на то, что ангел существует уже миллиарды лет, так много видел и столько знает, есть одна загадка, которую он, наверное, никогда не сможет разгадать. Эта загадка — Дин Винчестер.

За годы жизни с двумя охотниками он многое узнал о людях и со многими из них общался; не беря во внимания то, что этот промежуток времени ничто по сравнению с тем, сколько Ангел Божий существует в этой несчастной вселенной, он смог понять и усвоить действительно многое. Он понимает Чарли, Сэма и даже Клэр, но Дин… О, Дин Винчестер умудряется удивлять его каждый раз. Используя метафоры, Кастиэль сказал бы, что Дин тот замок, который он искал всю жизнь и который всё никак не хочет перед ним открываться. И, знаете, с появления этой невероятной головоломки, несмотря на все трудности, он впервые почувствовал себя целым.

С каждым годом он будто всё ближе и ближе подбирался к разгадке, но Винчестер, словно специально, в последний момент менял замок, отдалялся, закрывался, точно боялся того, что его вот-вот могут наконец-то разгадать. Могут наконец-то понять.

Кажется, Кастиэль не видел чего-то совсем очевидного, спрятанного на самом видном месте, но при этом невероятно важного. Ангел абсолютно точно осознавал свои чувства, он осознал их ещё давным-давно, в чистилище, но постоянно скрывал в себе. Конечно, многие всё равно замечали это: Кроули, Метатрон, Сэм, Габриэль, Чарли, Ровена, Мэг, Клэр… Замечали все. Все, кроме Дина, и Кастиэль, в принципе, был этим доволен. Мысль о том, что он может узнать и как может отреагировать, пугала, давила невероятно, и порой ему очень хотелось просто сказать это. Сказать эти несчастные три слова быстро. Как пластырь содрать и освободиться от давления, не мучить себя больше размышлениями, не накручивать, смириться с правдой, но…

Кастиэль продолжал изучать, и ему невероятно хотелось получить ответ на вопрос, составить чужие веснушки в созвездия, проведя правильные линии, и полностью понять, научиться поддерживать человека, который так много для него значит. Он знает о нём, несомненно, многое. Знает его любимые песни, знает, какую пиццу он любит больше всего, знает, что у него есть коллекция носков со смешными принтами, знает, из-за чего он может переживать и что может его обрадовать. Он знает то, чего не знает даже Сэм, возможно, даже то, чего не знает о себе сам Дин, но одновременно со всем этим ему кажется, что он не знает о нём ничего. Знает лишь то, что позволяют, остальное пряча под жёстким хитиновым слоем. Это расстраивает.

Расстраивает настолько, что из-за этого Кастиэль не чувствовал, что нужен, не чувствовал, что его ждут, несмотря на приветственные тёплые объятья. Его зовут, когда он нужен и никогда — чтобы просто увидеться и провести вместе время. Он словно второстепенный персонаж, из раза в раз появляющийся, но не задерживающийся надолго, словно вещь, которую достают из шкафа только по праздникам. Но каждый раз он помогал. Потому что это — его обязанность. Его долг как друга. Многие называли его домашним питомцем Винчестеров, но Кастиэль был бы рад им быть, потому что питомцев считают частью семьи, потому что с ними разделяют не только трудности, но и хорошие моменты. Потому что…

— Кас! — знакомый голос вырывает из мыслей, и ангел на автопилоте поправляет плащ и появляется, внезапно, в комнате Дина.

— Я здесь, Дин.

— Ты… Слушай, не думаешь, что нам надо поговорить? — Кастиэль с удивлением замечает, что мужчина волнуется, и от этого напрягается.

— Вам нужна моя помощь, что мне…

— Нет, Кас! — Дин запускает пальцы в собственные волосы и смотрит нервно то в пол, то по сторонам.

— Тогда почему ты так переживаешь? Дин, я не понимаю, зачем ты… — Кастиэль снова оглядывает Винчестера, пытаясь прочитать его эмоции, но, кроме волнения, ничего заметить не может. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты меня позвал.

Дин открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрывает, а после протягивает ангелу какую-то вещь. Кастиэль видит аудиокассету, как ту, что когда-то уже дарил ему Дин. Почему же он так нервничает из-за обычного микстейпа?

— Спасибо, Дин, но ты же уже дарил мне микстейп.

— Да, Кас, и дарю снова. Пожалуйста, переверни его, там… написано кое-что для тебя. — Дин мнётся, как какой-то подросток, и думает, что всё это как-то слишком сопливо, странно и глупо.

Кастиэль переворачивает кассету другой стороной и видит написанные маркером три слова: «для моего ангела». По почерку Кастиэль понимает, что, скорее всего, Дин писал это впопыхах и явно переживал. В голову снова лезет аналогия с пластырем. Дин словно сорвал его. Смысл слов постепенно доходит до сознания, и на лице появляется улыбка, Кастиэль даже начинает думать, что всё не так понял, но Винчестер не даёт его улыбке пропасть, накрывая губы напротив своими. Замок открылся.


End file.
